“Hey Arnold!” FanFiction Fact Box
by Hellerick Ferlibay
Summary: Some interesting information about “HA!” fanfics on FanFictionNet. Version 4: Now with MORE THAN A HUNDRED characters!
1. Chapter 1

·

**_HEY ARNOLD!_ FANFICTION FACTBOX**

Version 4

(Additions are marked by plus-sign)

·

**_Hey Arnold!_ Activity on FanFictionNet** (Revised)

**Year — Stories — Chapters — Reviews (+) — Words**  
2000 — 90 — 277 — 3565 — 552 313 (magnified to one year value)  
2001 — 297 — 780 — 7785 — 1 227 016  
2002 — 463 — 1523 — 10068 — 2 587 689  
2003 — 345 — 1385 — 7484 — 2 289 992  
2004 — 237 — 983 — 5767 — 1 833 672  
2005 — 198 — 793 — 3907 — 1 651 309  
2006 — 155 — 598 — 3208 — 1 401 473 (forecast)  
2007 — 114 — 438 — 2465 — 1 213 848 (forecast)

·

To gain the further information were analyzed 4059 files (ca. 82 MB) of more than 700 fanfics.

·

**Characters Popularity List**

(By how many times were mentioned in the fanfics;  
compound from different spellings)

Rank (Times mentioned) **Name**  
• 1 (106 493) **Helga** Pataki _(Including 607 "Cecile", and 45 "Madam Fortress Mommy")_  
• 2 (100 652) **Arnold** _(Including 3442 "Football Head", 875 "Arnoldo", and 211 "Hair Boy")_  
• 3 (28 011) **Phoebe** Heyerdahl _(Including 1259 "Pheebs")_  
• 4 (26 583) **Gerald** Johansen _(Including 379 "Geraldo" and 174 "Tall Hair Boy")_  
• 5 (13 590) **Lila** Sawyer _(Including 155 "Miss Perfect")_  
• 6 (10 127) **Rhonda** Wellington Lloyd _(Including 320 "The Princess")_  
• 7 (6203) **Olga** Pataki _(Half the times it's Helga yelled by her father at)_  
• 8 (4714) **Big Bob** Pataki  
• 9 (4906) **Sid** (Sidney)  
• 10 (3745) **Harold** Berman _(Including 57 "Pink Boy")_  
• 11 (3503) **Curly**, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe  
• 12 (3591) **Brainy**  
• 13 (3517) **Stinky** Peterson  
• 14 (3395) **Phil**, Arnold's Grandpa  
• 15 (3083) **Mr. Simmons**, Robert  
• 16 (3038) **Miriam** Pataki  
• 17 (2968) **Nadine**  
• 18 (2106) **Eugene** Horowitz  
• 19 (1517) **Gertie** aka **Pookie**, Arnold's Grandma  
• 20 (1336) **Robert** _(There are three Roberts: Big Bob, Mr. Simmons, and one of Arnold's classmates (I've never seen him speaking anything))_  
• 21 (1275) **Dr. Bliss**  
• 22 (1202) **Sheena**  
• 23 (918) **Arnie** _(Excluding when it's Arnold mentioned)_  
• 24 (869) **Mr. Wartz**  
• 25 (794) **Ruth** McDougal  
• 26 (760) **Big Patty** Smith  
• 27 (742) **Stella**, Arnold's mother  
• 28 (565) **Oskar** Kokoshka  
• 29 (563) **Wolfgang**  
• 30 (394) **Hilda**  
• 31 (382) **Gloria**  
• 32 (376) **Miles**, Arnold's father  
• 33 (363) **Ernie** Potts  
• 34 (356) **Bridget**  
• 35 (332) **Rex Smythe-Higgins III**  
• 36 (325) **Lorenzo**  
• 37 (293) **Mr. Hyunh**  
• 38 (265) **Suzie** Kokoshka  
• 39 (255) **Big Gino**  
• 40 (253) **Abner**  
• 41 (251) **Scheck** (+)  
• 42 (236) **Timberly** Johanssen  
• 43 (227) **Eduardo**  
• 44 (217) **Ludwig**  
• 45 (211) **La Sombra**  
• 46 (182) **Franki G.** (+)  
• 47 (178) **Jamie O** Johanssen  
• 48 (176) **Iggy** (+)  
• 49 (171) **Campfire Lass** (+)  
• 50 (158) **Monkeyman**  
• 51 (149) **Brooke Lloyd** (+)  
• 52 (142) **Dino Spumoni**  
• 53 (137) **Peapod Kid**  
• 54 (136) **Park**  
• 55 (132) **Doug** LeSham, Olga's Fiancé (+)  
• 56 (117) **Mr. Green**, Marty  
• 57 (116) **Earl**, Sheena's uncle  
• 58 (116) **Couch Wittenberg**, Jack  
• 59 (106) **Connie** _(Excluding BLFBH's Connie from "Explanations")_  
• 60 (90) **Chocolate Boy** (+)  
• 61 (90) **Tish Wittenberg**  
• 62 (87) **Jolly Olly Man**, Willie  
• 63 (75) **Reba Heyerdayl**  
• 64 (75) **Torvald**  
• 65 (73) **Mitzi**, Phil's twin-sister  
• 66 (66) **Mr. Smith** form the Room #16. _(I am not sure about the value. It's difficult to count Smiths you know.)_ (+)  
• 67 (62) **Buckley Lloyd** (+)  
• 68 (62) **Vick** and **Morrie**, (both)  
• 69 (59) **Harvey**, the mailman  
• 70 (58) **Joey**  
• 71 (56) **Pudney**, officer  
• 72 (52) **Madame Blanche**  
• 73 (52) **Mr. Packenham**, the fifth grade teacher  
• 74 (48) **Edmund**  
• 75 (48) **Lola**, Mr. Potts's girlfriend  
• 76 (48) **Murray**, the bus driver from the movie  
• 77 (47) **Lulu**  
• 78 (44) **Dr. Steiglitz**, Murray  
• 79 (44) **Mai Hyunh** (+)  
• 80 (38) **Rex Smythe-Higgins I**  
• 81 (32) **Nocturnal Ned**, radio DJ  
• 82 (31) **Kyo Heyerdahl**  
• 83 (27) **Dixie**, Mayor  
• 84 (27) **Sewer King** (+)  
• 85 (24) **Maria** _(When it's Connie's friend)_  
• 86 (23) **Miss Slovak**  
• 87 (21) **Mr. Leichliter**, critic  
• 88 (19) **Mickey Kaline**, a baseball player  
• 89 (19) **Pigeon man**, Vincent (+)  
• 90 (18) **Jacques**, the waiter at Chez Paris  
• 91 (13) **Jimmy Kafka**, Grandpa's old friend  
• 92 (12) **Tucker** Wittenberg, Couch Wittenberg's son (+)  
• 93 (11) **Katrinka**  
• 94 (9) **Mona**, Murray's girlfriend  
• 95 (8) **Johnny Stitches**, fashion designer  
• 96 (8) **Nick Vermicelli**, Big Bob's business partner  
• 97 (5) **Sammy Redman**, the owner of Dinoland  
• 98 (4) **Rabbi Golberg**, Bermans' rabbi (+)  
• 99 (3) **Don Reynolds**, Dino Spumoni's partner (+)  
• 100 (3) **Sidney**, Sid's frog (+)  
• 101 (1-3) **Fifi, Gerard, Harry, Kid, and Stumpy**, Phoebe's, Gerald's, Harold's, and Sid's doppelgangers (+)  
• 102 (1) **Lana Vail**, a boarder of Sunset Arms (+)  
• 103 (1) **Mr. Purdy**, a boarder of Sunset Arms (+)  
• 104 (1) **Robby Fischer**, Grandpa Phil's old checkers rival (+)

·

**Different Spelling of the Proper Names**

**Phoebe, Pheebs and so on:**  
Phoebe (90 pct), Pheebs (4 pct), Pheobe (3 pct);  
_also:_ Feeb, Feebee, Feebes, Feebie, Feebs, Pheb, Phebe, Phebees, Phebes, Pheboe, Phebs, Pheeb, Pheebe, Pheebee, Pheebes, Pheebsie, Pheeps, Pheobes, Pheobie, Pheobs, Pheoeb, Pheoebe, Phobe, Phobee, Phobey, Phobs, Phoeb, Phoeba, Phoebes, Phoebs, Phoeeb — _34 variants_

**Criminy:**  
Criminey (37 pct), Crimeny (27 pct), Criminy (17 pct), Crimany (6 pct), Crimney (4 pct), Crimity (2 pct), Crimeney (2 pct);  
_also:_ Chrimany, Chrimeny, Crimanty, Crimedy, Crimen, Crimenies, Crimenity, Crimety, Crimey, Criminety, Crimitey, Crimmany, Crimmeny, Crimminy, Crimmity, Crinimey, Kriminny, Krimminy — _25 variants_

For those who didn't get it: _Criminy_ is a euphemism for _Christ_ and is related to words like _criminal_. That's why I prefer spelling _criminy_.

**Kokoshka:**  
Kokoshka (63 pct), Kokashka (9 pct), Kakoshka (5 pct), Kokoshku (5 pct), Kakashka (2 pct, _see the note below)_, Kohoshka (2 pct), Kokasha (2 pct), Kokshka (2 pct);  
_also:_ Kacashka, Kahkashka, Kakasha, Kekaushka, Kokhoshka, Kokochka, Kokoschka, Kokoscka, Kokoshcka, Kokoska, Kykosaka, Picoshca — _20 variants_

Note: In Russian language _kakashka_ is a childish word that means "little piece of…" uh, I'm G-rated here… You got my point.

Oskar Kokoshka is a real Austrian painter. (Information submitted by krossfire. See his review for more details.)

**Hyunh:**  
Hyunh (58 pct), Hyunn (21 pct), Hynuh (4 pct), Huynh (4 pct), Hynnh (3 pct), Hyun (2 pct);  
_also:_ Huyn, Huyne, Hynh, Hynn, Hyuen, Hyuh, Hyuhh, Hyuhn, Hyune, Hyunhe, Hyunnh, Hyuuh, Hywen, Hywn, Whins, Whyn, Whyne, Whynh, Whynn, Wyne, Wynh — _26 variants_

The spelling accepted in the show is _Hyunh_, but correct Vietnamese spelling is _Huynh_. That's a common Vietnamese last name, with several meanings. (Information submitted by Grignard)

**Berman:**  
Berman (88 pct), Burman (7 pct), Behrman (5 pct) — _just three variants_

**Heyerdahl:**  
Heyerdahl (52 pct), Hyerdahl (26 pct), Heyerdale (4 pct), Heyerdohl (3 pct), Hyerdal (3 pct), Hyerdaul (2 pct), Heyerdhal (2 pct), Hyerdhal (2 pct);  
_also:_ Heydrenal, Heyerald, Heyerdahal, Heyerdail, Heyerdal, Heyerdaul, Heyrrdahl, Hiyerdahl, Hiyerdol, Hyderdahl, Hyerdale, Hyerdhal, Hyerdhaul, Hyerdohl, Hyerdol, Hyerduhl, Hyerendahl, Hyrdaul — _26 variants_

And what about Higher Doll?

Heyerdahl is a Norwegian last name. A famous treveler Tor Heyerdahl bears it.

**Miriam:**  
Miriam (93 pct), Mirium (3 pct), Maraim (2 pct);  
_also:_ Maraim, Marian, Mariem, Marium, Meriam, Meriaum, Merriam, Miraim, Miram, Mirian, Mirriam — _14 variants_

**Gerald:** (+)  
Gerald (99 pct);  
_also:_ Gearald, Gearld, Geraldo, Geraled, Gerard, Gerarld, Gernald, Gerold, Gerrald, Gorald — _11 variants_

**Harold:** (+)  
Harold (99 pct);  
_also:_ Harld, Herald, Herold — _11 variants_

**Johanssen:** (+)  
Johanssen (40 pct), Johansson (21 pct), Johansen (18 pct), Johanson (8 pct), Johannsen (17 pct), Johannson (2 pct), Johansell (2 pct);  
_also:_ Johannssen, Johanseen, Johansel, Johanssesn, Johassen, Johenson — _15 variants_

**Rhonda:** (+)  
Rhonda (99 pct);  
_also:_ Rhoda, Rhode, Rhon, Rhona, Rhond, Rhondda, Rhonna, Rohnda, Ronda — _10 variants_

**Lloyd:** (+)  
Lloyd (96 pct);  
_also:_ Llloyd, Lloyde, Lloyed, Loid, Loyd, Loydd, Loyyd — _8 variants_;  
_it also can be combined with the name Rhonda:_ Rhondalloid, Rhondaloid, Rhondaloyd

Just Another Girl says that she has seen 'Roda' and even 'Wanda' but I haven't found it.

**Sidney:** (+)  
Sidney (85 pct), Sydney (15 pct); — _just two variants_

**Scheck:** (+)  
Scheck (83 pct), Sheck (16 pct);  
_also:_ Shek — _3 variants_;

**Peterson:** (+)  
Peterson (80 pct), Petersen (13 pct), Patterson (7 pct);  
_also:_ Paterson — _4 variants_

·

**Arnold's Last Names**

• **Arnold Bartlett** — _The Photograph_, by Jarel Kortan  
• **Arnold Craig** — _Rhondagenesis II_, by Kryten  
• **Arnold Darlington** — _Hitch Hikers Guide To The...Hey Arnold_, by Lady Pandora  
• **Arnold Dennison** — _Eight Hours Away_, by Serap-89  
• **Arnold Dumbrowski** — _Secrets and Confessions_, by Sweet67qt  
• **Arnold Finnigan** — _Where We're From_, by Arnoldnhelga4eva  
• **Arnold George** — _Secret Agent Helga_, by bookworym  
• **Arnold Green** — _Clue: Murder At Body Mansion_, by Professor Rose Thorn  
• **Arnold Greene** — _Lost Island_, by iluvrocknroll and _Hillwood Medical_, by Arnold Summers (two times!)  
• **Arnold Hargan** — _Loving You_, by PinayBrat  
• **Arnold Hobart** — _My SoCalled Boyfriend_, by Keri Anna  
• **Arnold James** — _Before Woman_, by Poison Ivory  
• **Arnold James Mackintosh Qwilleran** — _He's Gone_ and _The Secret_, by Cybra  
• **Arnold Linshaw** — _Years Later_, by S.L.Cipher  
• **Arnold McIssacs** — _Star Struck_, by Mouse9  
• **Arnold Miles Tiller** — _Through the Compact Disc_, by BLFBH  
• **Arnold Parker** — _Love is Always There_, by CmarieL  
• **Arnold Patrick Melbony** — _Jungle Fever_, by N.U.T.S  
• **Arnold Schwartz** — _Hey Arnold! The Movie 2: Return to San Lorenzo_, by Unsure-Dreamer-87  
• **Arnold Short** — _Instant Gratification_, by Lord Malachite and _hey helga ch 2 miss popularity_, by BellaMay76 (two times!)  
• **Arnold Skywalker** — _Hey Arnold! Episode I: Big Bob Strikes Back!_, by DarthRoden  
• **Arnold Stewart** — _Orchids in Winter_, by PopStarOE  
• **Arnold Topson** — _Beauty and the Beast_, by blacknotebook  
• **Arnold William Love** — _The Patakis_, by RenaeAurora

— I have found 24 variants.

Just Another Girl reports that it was confirmed by Craig Bartlett that one of Arnold's middle names is Phillip (after his paternal grandfather)

·

The best and the greatest thanks for Just Another Girl, without whose help I would never gain these impressive results. THANK YOU! (And Jen, I'm sorry for my letter to you — I was in hurry while writing it. You deserve more attentive answer. Somebody in Russia adores you :-) )

Did I forget some character? Arnold's last name? You have interesting information? You have an idea about a new research? Wanna praise me? Review.

·

_Fecho por Ellerico Férlibay en día 23 de Enero de AD 2006._

PS. The next 'chapters' contain the previous varsions of the FactBox. They are for techinical use only.

·


	2. Chapter 2

"**_HEY ARNOLD!"_ FANFICTION FACTBOX**

"**_Hey Arnold!"_ Activity on — Fanfics**  
2000 — 106 (magnified to one year value)  
2001 — 296  
2002 — 467  
2003 — 343  
2004 — 235  
2005 — 201 (forecast)  
2006 — 144 (forecast)

To gain the further information were analyzed 3524 files (ca. 70 MB) of more than 600 fanfics.

**Characters Popularity List**

By how many times where mentioned in the fanfics;  
compound from different spellings

**Rank (Times mentioned) Name**  
• 1 (89 264) **Helga** Pataki _Including 576 "Cecile", and 35 "Madame Fortress Mommy"_  
• 2 (80 640) **Arnold** _Including 2938 "Football Head", 770 "Arnoldo", and 204 "Hair Boy"_  
• 3 (22 291) **Phoebe** Heyerdahl _Including 1112 "Pheebs"_  
• 4 (22 193) **Gerald** Johansen _Including 333 "Geraldo" and 183 "Tall Hair Boy"_  
• 5 (11 121) **Lila** Sawyer _Including 191 "Miss Perfect"_  
• 6 (7901) **Rhonda** Wellington Lloyd _Including 320 "The Princess"_  
• 7 (5063) **Olga** Pataki _Half the times it's Helga yelled by her father at_  
• 8 (4061) **Phil**, Arnold's Grandpa  
• 9 (4003) **Big Bob** Pataki  
• 10 (3600) **Sid** (Sidney)  
• 11 (2885) **Harold** Berman _Including 57 "Pink Boy"_  
• 12 (2979) **Curly**, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe  
• 13 (2853) **Stinky** Petterson  
• 14 (2824) **Brainy**  
• 15 (2512) **Miriam** Pataki  
• 16 (2434) **Nadine**  
• 17 (2320) **Mr. Simmons** (Robert)  
• 18 (1843) **Gertie** aka **Pookie**, Arnold's Grandma  
• 19 (1382) **Eugene** Horowitz  
• 20 (983) **Mr. Wartz**  
• 21 (952) **Sheena**  
• 22 (872) **Arnie** _Excluding when it's Arnold mentioned_  
• 23 (848) **Dr. Bliss**  
• 24 (691) **Big Patty** Smith  
• 25 (561) **Stella**, Arnold's mother  
• 26 (503) **Wolfgang**  
• 27 (453) **Robert** _There are three Roberts: Big Bob, Mr. Simmons, and one of Arnold's classmates (I've never seen him speaking anything)_  
• 28 (395) **Oskar** Kokoshka  
• 29 (378) **Ruth** McDougal  
• 30 (361) **Ernie** Potts  
• 31 (359) **Rex** Smythe-Higgins (both I and III)  
• 32 (334) **Bridget**  
• 33 (307) **Miles**, Arnold's father  
• 34 (255) **Big Gino**  
• 35 (242) **Hilda**  
• 36 (236) **Lorenzo**  
• 37 (230) **Mr. Hyunh**  
• 38 (213) **Timberly**  
• 39 (211) **Ludwig**  
• 40 (205) **Abner**  
• 41 (204) **Gloria**  
• 42 (200) **Eduardo**  
• 43 (195) **Suzie** Kokoshka  
• 44 (144) **Wittenberg** (Jack or his wife Tish)  
• 45 (136) **Park**  
• 46 (123) **Dino Spumoni**  
• 47 (120) **Peapod Kid**  
• 48 (117) **Mr. Green**  
• 49 (110) **Earl**, Sheena's uncle  
• 50 (77) **Jolly Olly Man**  
• 51 (66) **Torvald**  
• 52 (60) **Connie** _Excluding BLFBH's Connie from "Explanations"_  
• 53 (58) **Joey**  
• 54 (47) **Lulu**  
• 55 (43) **Edmund**  
• 56 (43) **Harvey**, the mailman  
• 57 (27) **Dixie**, Mayor  
• 58 (20) **Maria** _When it's Connie's friend_  
• 59 (20) **Miss Slovak**

**Different Spelling of the Proper Names**

**Phoebe, Pheebs and so on:**  
Phoebe (90), Pheebs (5), Pheobe (3);  
_also:_ Feeb, Feebee, Feebes, Feebie, Phebe, Phebees, Phebes, Pheboe, Phebs, Pheeb, Pheebe, Pheebee, Pheebes, Pheebsie, Pheobes, Pheobie, Pheobs, Pheoeb, Pheoebe, Phobe, Phobee, Phobey, Phoeb, Phoeba, Phoebes, Phoebs, Phoeeb — _30 variants_

**Criminy:**  
Criminey (39), Crimeny (26), Criminy (16), Crimany (6), Crimney (5), Crimity (2), Crimeney (2);  
_also:_ Chrimany, Chrimeny, Crimanty, Crimedy, Crimenies, Crimenity, Crimety, Crimey, Criminety, Crimitey, Crimmeny, Crimminy, Crimmity, Crinimey, Kriminny, Krimminy — _23 variants_

For those who didn't get it: _Criminy_ is a euphemism for _Christ_ and is related to words like _criminal_. That's why I prefer spelling _criminy_.

**Kokoshka:**  
Kokoshka 63, Kokashka 10, Kakoshka 6, Kokoshku 6, Kakashka 3 _(see the note below)_, Kohoshka 2, Kokasha 2, Kokshka 2;  
_also:_ Kacashka, Kahkashka, Kakasha, Kekaushka, Kokhoshka, Kokoska, Kykosaka, Picoshca — _16 variants_

Note: In Russian language _kakashka_ is a childish word that means "little piece of…" uh, I'm G-rated here… You got my point.

**Hyunh:**  
Hyunh 56, Hyunn 18, Hynuh 5, Huynh 4, Hynnh 4, Hyun 2;  
_also:_ Huyn, Huyne, Hynh, Hynn, Hyuh, Hyuhh, Hyuhn, Hyune, Hyunhe, Hyunnh, Hyuuh, Hywen, Hywn, Whins, Whyn, Whyne, Whynh, Whynn, Wyne, Wynh — _26 variants_

I've never watched the series in English, and I can't imagine how it's pronounced that it can so confuse everybody: _huyne_, _wynh_… Can anybody explain me its pronunciation?

**Berman:**  
Berman 88, Burman 7, Behrman 5 — _just three variants_

**Heyerdahl:**  
Heyerdahl 50, Hyerdahl 26, Heyerdale 5, Heyerdohl 3, Hyerdal 3, Hyerdaul 2, Heyerdhal 2, Hiyerdahl 2;  
_also:_ Heyerald, Heyerdahal, Heyerdail, Heyerdaul, Heyrrdahl, Hiyerdol, Hyderdahl, Hyerdale, Hyerdhal, Hyerdhaul, Hyerdohl, Hyerdol, Hyerduhl, Hyerendahl, Hyrdaul — _23 variants_

And how about Higher Doll?

Heyerdahl is a Norwegian last name. A famous treveler Tor Heyerdahl bears it.

**Miriam:**  
Miriam 94, Mirium 4;  
_also:_ Maraim, Marian, Mariem, Marium, Meriam, Meriaum, Merriam, Miraim, Mirian, Mirriam — _12 variants_

Did I forget anything? Any suggestions? Review.

Done by Hellerick Ferlibay on the ninth day of December  
in the twenty hundred and fifth year of the Common  
Era on the snowy slopes of Siberian mountains.

_It's already second week we have negative temperature even by Fahrenheit scale._

_Hate it._

_Hate it._

_Hate it._


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY ARNOLD!_ FANFICTION FACTBOX**

Version 2

(Additions are marked by plus-sign (+))

**_Hey Arnold!_ Activity on FanFintionNet **

**Year — Fanfics**  
2000 — 106 (magnified to one year value)  
2001 — 296  
2002 — 467  
2003 — 343  
2004 — 235  
2005 — 201 (forecast)  
2006 — 144 (forecast)

To gain the further information were analyzed 3524 files (ca. 70 MB) of more than 600 fanfics.

**Characters Popularity List**

(By how many times where mentioned in the fanfics;  
compound from different spellings)

**Rank (Times mentioned) Name**  
• 1 (89 264) **Helga** Pataki _(Including 576 "Cecile", and 35 "Madam Fortress Mommy")_  
• 2 (80 640) **Arnold** _(Including 2938 "Football Head", 770 "Arnoldo", and 204 "Hair Boy")_  
• 3 (22 291) **Phoebe** Heyerdahl _(Including 1112 "Pheebs")_  
• 4 (22 193) **Gerald** Johansen _(Including 333 "Geraldo" and 183 "Tall Hair Boy")_  
• 5 (11 121) **Lila** Sawyer _(Including 191 "Miss Perfect")_  
• 6 (7901) **Rhonda** Wellington Lloyd _(Including 320 "The Princess")_  
• 7 (5063) **Olga** Pataki _(Half the times it's Helga yelled by her father at)_  
• 8 (4061) **Phil**, Arnold's Grandpa  
• 9 (4003) **Big Bob** Pataki  
• 10 (3600) **Sid** (Sidney)  
• 11 (2885) **Harold** Berman _(Including 57 "Pink Boy")_  
• 12 (2979) **Curly**, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe  
• 13 (2853) **Stinky** Petterson  
• 14 (2824) **Brainy**  
• 15 (2512) **Miriam** Pataki  
• 16 (2434) **Nadine**  
• 17 (2320) **Mr. Simmons**, Robert  
• 18 (1843) **Gertie** aka **Pookie**, Arnold's Grandma  
• 19 (1382) **Eugene** Horowitz  
• 20 (983) **Mr. Wartz**  
• 21 (952) **Sheena**  
• 22 (872) **Arnie** _(Excluding when it's Arnold mentioned)_  
• 23 (848) **Dr. Bliss**  
• 24 (691) **Big Patty** Smith  
• 25 (561) **Stella**, Arnold's mother  
• 26 (503) **Wolfgang**  
• 27 (453) **Robert** _(There are three Roberts: Big Bob, Mr. Simmons, and one of Arnold's classmates (I've never seen him speaking anything))_  
• 28 (395) **Oskar** Kokoshka  
• 29 (378) **Ruth** McDougal  
• 30 (361) **Ernie** Potts  
• 31 (359) **Rex** Smythe-Higgins (both I and III)  
• 32 (334) **Bridget**  
• 33 (307) **Miles**, Arnold's father  
• 34 (255) **Big Gino**  
• 35 (242) **Hilda**  
• 36 (236) **Lorenzo**  
• 37 (230) **Mr. Hyunh**  
• 38 (213) **Timberly** Johansen  
• 39 (211) **Ludwig**  
• 40 (205) **Abner**  
• 41 (204) **Gloria**  
• 42 (200) **Eduardo**  
• 43 (195) **La Sombra** +  
• 44 (195) **Suzie** Kokoshka  
• 45 (144) **Wittenberg** (Jack or his wife Tish)  
• 46 (136) **Park**  
• 47 (126) **Jamie O** Johansen +  
• 48 (123) **Dino Spumoni**  
• 49 (120) **Peapod Kid**  
• 50 (117) **Mr. Green**  
• 51 (110) **Earl**, Sheena's uncle  
• 52 (81) **Mitzi**, Phil's twin-sister +  
• 53 (77) **Jolly Olly Man**  
• 54 (66) **Torvald**  
• 55 (60) **Connie** _(Excluding BLFBH's Connie from "Explanations")_  
• 56 (58) **Joey**  
• 57 (48) **Murray**, the bus driver from the movie +  
• 58 (48) **Lola**, Mr. Potts's girlfriend +  
• 59 (47) **Lulu**  
• 60 (43) **Edmund**  
• 61 (43) **Harvey**, the mailman  
• 62 (27) **Dixie**, Mayor  
• 63 (20) **Maria** _(When it's Connie's friend)_  
• 64 (20) **Miss Slovak**  
• 65 (9) **Jimmy Kafka**, Grandpa's old friend +  
• 66 (9) **Katrinka** +  
• 67 (9) **Mona**, Murray's girlfriend +  
• 68 (8) **Johnny Stitches**, fashion designer +

**Different Spelling of the Proper Names**

**Phoebe, Pheebs and so on:**  
Phoebe (90 pct), Pheebs (5 pct), Pheobe (3 pct);  
_also:_ Feeb, Feebee, Feebes, Feebie, Phebe, Phebees, Phebes, Pheboe, Phebs, Pheeb, Pheebe, Pheebee, Pheebes, Pheebsie, Pheobes, Pheobie, Pheobs, Pheoeb, Pheoebe, Phobe, Phobee, Phobey, Phoeb, Phoeba, Phoebes, Phoebs, Phoeeb — _30 variants_

**Criminy:**  
Criminey (39 pct), Crimeny (26 pct), Criminy (16 pct), Crimany (6 pct), Crimney (5 pct), Crimity (2 pct), Crimeney (2 pct);  
_also:_ Chrimany, Chrimeny, Crimanty, Crimedy, Crimenies, Crimenity, Crimety, Crimey, Criminety, Crimitey, Crimmeny, Crimminy, Crimmity, Crinimey, Kriminny, Krimminy — _23 variants_

For those who didn't get it: _Criminy_ is a euphemism for _Christ_ and is related to words like _criminal_. That's why I prefer spelling _criminy_.

**Kokoshka:**  
Kokoshka (63 pct), Kokashka (10 pct), Kakoshka (6 pct), Kokoshku (6 pct), Kakashka (3 pct, _see the note below)_, Kohoshka (2 pct), Kokasha (2 pct), Kokshka (2 pct);  
_also:_ Kacashka, Kahkashka, Kakasha, Kekaushka, Kokhoshka, Kokoska, Kykosaka, Picoshca — _16 variants_

Note: In Russian language _kakashka_ is a childish word that means "little piece of…" uh, I'm G-rated here… You got my point.

Oskar Kokoshka is a real Austrian painter. (Information submitted by krossfire. See his review for more details.) +

**Hyunh:**  
Hyunh (56 pct), Hyunn (18 pct), Hynuh (5 pct), Huynh (4 pct), Hynnh (4 pct), Hyun (2 pct);  
_also:_ Huyn, Huyne, Hynh, Hynn, Hyuh, Hyuhh, Hyuhn, Hyune, Hyunhe, Hyunnh, Hyuuh, Hywen, Hywn, Whins, Whyn, Whyne, Whynh, Whynn, Wyne, Wynh — _26 variants_

The spelling accepted in the show is _Hyunh_, but correct Vietnamese spelling is _Huynh_. That's a common Vietnamese last name, with several meanings. (Information submitted by Grignard) +

**Berman:**  
Berman (88 pct), Burman (7 pct), Behrman (5 pct) — _just three variants_

**Heyerdahl:**  
Heyerdahl (50 pct), Hyerdahl (26 pct), Heyerdale (5 pct), Heyerdohl (3 pct), Hyerdal (3 pct), Hyerdaul (2 pct), Heyerdhal (2 pct), Hiyerdahl (2 pct);  
_also:_ Heyerald, Heyerdahal, Heyerdail, Heyerdaul, Heyrrdahl, Hiyerdol, Hyderdahl, Hyerdale, Hyerdhal, Hyerdhaul, Hyerdohl, Hyerdol, Hyerduhl, Hyerendahl, Hyrdaul — _23 variants_

And how about Higher Doll?

Heyerdahl is a Norwegian last name. A famous treveler Tor Heyerdahl bears it.

**Miriam:**  
Miriam (94 pct), Mirium (4 pct);  
_also:_ Maraim, Marian, Mariem, Marium, Meriam, Meriaum, Merriam, Miraim, Mirian, Mirriam — _12 variants_

Thanks for all the reviews!

Did I forget some character? You have interesting information? You have an idea about a new research? Wanna praise me? Review.

_3eworhte bi ædmodli3 Hel3eric Ferlhíbaha in féowertéoþa dæ3 afore Cristes mæsse anno Domini MMV._


	4. Chapter 4

**_HEY ARNOLD!_ FANFICTION FACTBOX**

Version 3

(All the values are revised. Additions are marked by plus-sign (+))

**_Hey Arnold!_ Activity on FanFictionNet**

**Year — Stories — Chapters — Words**  
2000 — 104 — 359 — 713 491 (magnified to one year value)  
2001 — 295 — 764 — 1 208 897  
2002 — 465 — 1545 — 2 586 860  
2003 — 342 — 1373 — 2 317 219   
2004 — 236 — 961 — 1 771 043  
2005 — 198 — 762 — 1 585 179  
2006 — 146 — 590 — 1 303 553 (forecast)  
2007 — 106 — 456 — 1 091 541 (forecast) (+)

To gain the further information were analyzed 4059 files (ca. 82 MB) of more than 700 fanfics.

**Characters Popularity List**

(By how many times were mentioned in the fanfics;  
compound from different spellings)

Rank (Times mentioned) **Name**  
• 1 (106 493) **Helga** Pataki _(Including 607 "Cecile", and 45 "Madam Fortress Mommy")_  
• 2 (100 652) **Arnold** _(Including 3442 "Football Head", 875 "Arnoldo", and 211 "Hair Boy")_  
• 3 (28 011) **Phoebe** Heyerdahl _(Including 1259 "Pheebs")_  
• 4 (26 583) **Gerald** Johansen _(Including 379 "Geraldo" and 174 "Tall Hair Boy")_  
• 5 (13 590) **Lila** Sawyer _(Including 155 "Miss Perfect")_  
• 6 (10 127) **Rhonda** Wellington Lloyd _(Including 320 "The Princess")_  
• 7 (6203) **Olga** Pataki _(Half the times it's Helga yelled by her father at)_  
• 8 (4714) **Big Bob** Pataki  
• 9 (4906) **Sid** (Sidney)  
• 10 (3745) **Harold** Berman _(Including 57 "Pink Boy")_  
• 11 (3503) **Curly**, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe  
• 12 (3591) **Brainy**  
• 13 (3517) **Stinky** Petterson  
• 14 (3395) **Phil**, Arnold's Grandpa  
• 15 (3083) **Mr. Simmons**, Robert  
• 16 (3038) **Miriam** Pataki  
• 17 (2968) **Nadine**  
• 18 (2106) **Eugene** Horowitz  
• 19 (1517) **Gertie** aka **Pookie**, Arnold's Grandma  
• 20 (1336) **Robert** _(There are three Roberts: Big Bob, Mr. Simmons, and one of Arnold's classmates (I've never seen him speaking anything))_  
• 21 (1275) **Dr. Bliss**  
• 22 (1202) **Sheena**  
• 23 (918) **Arnie** _(Excluding when it's Arnold mentioned)_  
• 24 (869) **Mr. Wartz**  
• 25 (794) **Ruth** McDougal  
• 26 (760) **Big Patty** Smith  
• 27 (742) **Stella**, Arnold's mother  
• 28 (565) **Oskar** Kokoshka  
• 29 (563) **Wolfgang**  
• 30 (394) **Hilda**  
• 31 (382) **Gloria**  
• 32 (376) **Miles**, Arnold's father  
• 33 (370) **Rex** Smythe-Higgins (both I and III)  
• 34 (363) **Ernie** Potts  
• 35 (356) **Bridget**  
• 36 (325) **Lorenzo**  
• 37 (293) **Mr. Hyunh**  
• 38 (265) **Suzie** Kokoshka  
• 39 (255) **Big Gino**  
• 40 (253) **Abner**  
• 41 (236) **Timberly** Johansen  
• 42 (227) **Eduardo**  
• 43 (217) **Ludwig**  
• 44 (211) **La Sombra**  
• 45 (178) **Jamie O** Johansen  
• 46 (158) **Monkeyman** (+)  
• 47 (142) **Dino Spumoni**  
• 48 (142) **Wittenberg** (Jack or his wife Tish)  
• 49 (137) **Peapod Kid**  
• 50 (136) **Park**  
• 51 (117) **Mr. Green**, Marty  
• 52 (116) **Earl**, Sheena's uncle  
• 53 (106) **Connie** _(Excluding BLFBH's Connie from "Explanations")_  
• 54 (87) **Jolly Olly Man**, Willie  
• 55 (75) **Torvald**  
• 56 (73) **Mitzi**, Phil's twin-sister  
• 57 (62) **Vick** and **Morrie**, (both) (+)  
• 58 (59) **Harvey**, the mailman  
• 59 (58) **Joey**  
• 60 (56) **Pudney**, officer (+)  
• 61 (52) **Madame Blanche** (+)  
• 62 (52) **Mr. Packenham**, the fifth grade teacher (+)  
• 63 (48) **Edmund**  
• 64 (48) **Lola**, Mr. Potts's girlfriend  
• 65 (48) **Murray**, the bus driver from the movie  
• 66 (47) **Lulu**  
• 67 (44) **Dr. Steiglitz**, Murray (+)  
• 68 (43) **Reba Heyerdayl** (+)  
• 69 (32) **Nocturnal Ned**, radio DJ (+)  
• 70 (27) **Dixie**, Mayor  
• 71 (24) **Maria** _(When it's Connie's friend)_  
• 72 (23) **Kyo Heyerdahl** (+)  
• 73 (23) **Miss Slovak**  
• 74 (21) **Mr. Leichliter**, Critic (+)  
• 75 (19) **Mickey Kaline**, Baseball player  
• 76 (18) **Jacques**, the waiter at Chez Paris (+)  
• 77 (13) **Jimmy Kafka**, Grandpa's old friend  
• 78 (11) **Katrinka**  
• 79 (9) **Mona**, Murray's girlfriend  
• 80 (8) **Johnny Stitches**, fashion designer  
• 81 (8) **Nick Vermicelli**, Big Bob's business partner (+)  
• 82 (5) **Sammy Redman**, the owner of Dinoland (+)

**Different Spelling of the Proper Names**

**Phoebe, Pheebs and so on:**  
Phoebe (90 pct), Pheebs (4 pct), Pheobe (3 pct);  
_also:_ Feeb, Feebee, Feebes, Feebie, Feebs (+), Pheb (+), Phebe, Phebees, Phebes, Pheboe, Phebs, Pheeb, Pheebe, Pheebee, Pheebes, Pheebsie, Pheeps (+), Pheobes, Pheobie, Pheobs, Pheoeb, Pheoebe, Phobe, Phobee, Phobey, Phobs (+), Phoeb, Phoeba, Phoebes, Phoebs, Phoeeb — _34 variants_

**Criminy:**  
Criminey (37 pct), Crimeny (27 pct), Criminy (17 pct), Crimany (6 pct), Crimney (4 pct), Crimity (2 pct), Crimeney (2 pct);  
_also:_ Chrimany, Chrimeny, Crimanty, Crimedy, Crimen (+), Crimenies, Crimenity, Crimety, Crimey, Criminety, Crimitey, Crimmany (+), Crimmeny, Crimminy, Crimmity, Crinimey, Kriminny, Krimminy — _25 variants_

For those who didn't get it: _Criminy_ is a euphemism for _Christ_ and is related to words like _criminal_. That's why I prefer spelling _criminy_.

**Kokoshka:**  
Kokoshka (63 pct), Kokashka (9 pct), Kakoshka (5 pct), Kokoshku (5 pct), Kakashka (2 pct, _see the note below)_, Kohoshka (2 pct), Kokasha (2 pct), Kokshka (2 pct);  
_also:_ Kacashka, Kahkashka, Kakasha, Kekaushka, Kokhoshka, Kokochka (+), Kokoschka (+), Kokoscka (+), Kokoshcka (+), Kokoska, Kykosaka, Picoshca — _20 variants_

Note: In Russian language _kakashka_ is a childish word that means "little piece of…" uh, I'm G-rated here… You got my point.

Oskar Kokoshka is a real Austrian painter. (Information submitted by krossfire. See his review for more details.)

**Hyunh:**  
Hyunh (58 pct), Hyunn (21 pct), Hynuh (4 pct), Huynh (4 pct), Hynnh (3 pct), Hyun (2 pct);  
_also:_ Huyn, Huyne, Hynh, Hynn, Hyuen (+), Hyuh, Hyuhh, Hyuhn, Hyune, Hyunhe, Hyunnh, Hyuuh, Hywen, Hywn, Whins, Whyn, Whyne, Whynh, Whynn, Wyne, Wynh — _26 variants_

The spelling accepted in the show is _Hyunh_, but correct Vietnamese spelling is _Huynh_. That's a common Vietnamese last name, with several meanings. (Information submitted by Grignard)

**Berman:**  
Berman (88 pct), Burman (7 pct), Behrman (5 pct) — _just three variants_

**Heyerdahl:**  
Heyerdahl (52 pct), Hyerdahl (26 pct), Heyerdale (4 pct), Heyerdohl (3 pct), Hyerdal (3 pct), Hyerdaul (2 pct), Heyerdhal (2 pct), Hyerdhal (2 pct) (+);  
_also:_ Heydrenal (+), Heyerald, Heyerdahal, Heyerdail, Heyerdal (+), Heyerdaul, Heyrrdahl, Hiyerdahl, Hiyerdol, Hyderdahl, Hyerdale, Hyerdhal, Hyerdhaul, Hyerdohl, Hyerdol, Hyerduhl, Hyerendahl, Hyrdaul — _26 variants_

And what about Higher Doll?

Heyerdahl is a Norwegian last name. A famous treveler Tor Heyerdahl bears it.

**Miriam:**  
Miriam (93 pct), Mirium (3 pct), Maraim (2 pct) (+);  
_also:_ Maraim, Marian, Mariem, Marium, Meriam, Meriaum, Merriam, Miraim, Miram (+), Mirian, Mirriam — _14 variants_

**Arnold's Last Names** (+)

• **Arnold Bartlett** — _The Photograph_, by Jarel Kortan  
• **Arnold Craig** — _Rhondagenesis II_, by Kryten  
• **Arnold Darlington** — _Hitch Hikers Guide To The...Hey Arnold_, by Lady Pandora  
• **Arnold Dennison** — _Eight Hours Away_, by Serap-89  
• **Arnold Dumbrowski** — _Secrets and Confessions_, by Sweet67qt  
• **Arnold Finnigan** — _Where We're From_, by Arnoldnhelga4eva  
• **Arnold George** — _Secret Agent Helga_, by bookworym  
• **Arnold Green** — _Clue: Murder At Body Mansion_, by Professor Rose Thorn  
• **Arnold Greene** — _Lost Island_, by iluvrocknroll and _Hillwood Medical_, by Arnold Summers (two times!)  
• **Arnold Hargan** — _Loving You_, by PinayBrat  
• **Arnold Hobart** — _My SoCalled Boyfriend_, by Keri Anna  
• **Arnold James** — _Before Woman_, by Poison Ivory  
• **Arnold James Mackintosh Qwilleran** — _He's Gone_ and _The Secret_, by Cybra  
• **Arnold Linshaw** — _Years Later_, by S.L.Cipher  
• **Arnold McIssacs** — _Star Struck_, by Mouse9  
• **Arnold Miles Tiller** — _Through the Compact Disc_, by BLFBH  
• **Arnold Parker** — _Love is Always There_, by CmarieL  
• **Arnold Patrick Melbony** — _Jungle Fever_, by N.U.T.S  
• **Arnold Schwartz...** (unfinished, but hinted at Schwarzenegger) — _Hey Arnold! The Movie 2: Return to San Lorenzo_, by Unsure-Dreamer-87  
• **Arnold Short** — _Instant Gratification_, by Lord Malachite and _hey helga ch 2 miss popularity_, by BellaMay76 (two times!)  
• **Arnold Skywalker** — _Hey Arnold! Episode I: Big Bob Strikes Back!_, by DarthRoden  
• **Arnold Stewart** — _Orchids in Winter_, by PopStarOE  
• **Arnold Topson** — _Beauty and the Beast_, by blacknotebook  
• **Arnold William Love** — _The Patakis_, by RenaeAurora

— I have found 24 variants.

Did I forget some character? Arnold's last name? You have interesting information? You have an idea about a new research? Wanna praise me? Review.

_Ava ath-fatti Ellaríka Ferlíbay en 2006i yanari díya 18_


End file.
